Deicide
Anacortes, Washington | music =''"The Wasteland" by Chelsea Wolfe'' | current_efeds = Underground X | previous_efeds = The Crusade Xcore Wrestling Sin Wrestling Victory Wrestling | alignment = Heel | wrestling_style = Power / Submission / Technician | signature = The Light Jawbreaker Lariat Judo Throws Guillotine Choke | finisher = Law of Entropy Coma Ruled By Enmity | trainer = The Whore of Babylon | handler = William | debut = The Crusade: July 2010 | record = 24-10-1, 1 NC | accomplishments = Lots. Impressive. | retired = N/A }} Anthony Elverum, better known as Deicide, The Sacred, or The Risen is an American professional wrestler who has achieved a reputation as being a destroyer of promotions (The Crusade) and lives (his own). After The Crusade inexplicably closed while he was the reigning Heavyweight Champion, Deicide lost his 5 acre property due to tax fraud while working with the Calabrese family. His followers left him. He was homeless. But then he was soon tracked down by Sin Wrestling owner Corey Page and offered a contract in the very alley he slept in. He quickly signed and was able to use this to establish a new breed of follower that would see to his every whim and word. They were also without a home and he would use Sin Wrestling as a platform to guide them to righteousness. While in Sin Wrestling, Deicide took a semi-retirement to manage his protege, Jeremiah Jihad. It was only until the last show in Sin Wrestling history when Deicide came back to capture the Television Championship from the brilliant Lisa Seldon and lucky Estelle Webb. Impressed with his performance, Lisa kept tabs on Deicide and contacted him off and on for the last few months about joining her own promotion, Victory Wrestling. It was only recently that he accepted her invitation to come back to the profession he left on such a high note. His work in this business has not left him satisfied enough, and he hopes that this curve in the road leads to new and better things not only for him but also the dwindling amount of remaining followers that have continued to believe. =Career= 'The Crusade' Amassed a 6-2 overall record. Both losses occurred in a six man tag match and tag team match respectively. Brought to life by Liam Nelson. Deicide burst to the front of the pack with wins over Nikko TaDa, Lance Peterson, and Jake Norton to capture the Crusade World Heavyweight Championship. He was forced to team with unworthy individuals to take on The Elect only to let them take the fall after he realized any effort he'd put into the match itself would be futile considering his partner's inability to perform in the squared circle. Liam Nelson was soon pushed out of the Crusade against his will, and Kelvin Coolidge took over, only to close the promotion soon after the ceiling from the arena where they were holding an event collapsed, killing staff and fans in attendance. Deicide was set to defend his Championship against Johnny Roman but the match never took place. 'XCW - Xcore Wrestling' Amassed a 2-1 overall record. Deicide left and condemned the company to hell after it was revealed that its owner was a homosexual. It died a drawn out and painful death a couple of months later. 'Sin Wrestling' Amassed a 3-4 overall record. To be updated soon. 'Victory Wrestling' Amassed a 3-2-1 record. To be updated soon. 'UX - Underground X' Currently amassing a 10-1-0, 1 NC record. To be updated soon. Career Highlights 'Career Championship Highlights' *The Crusade Heavyweight Championship **Defeated Jake Norton. *Sin Wrestling Television Championship (2x) **Defeated Travis Miller, Cameron Blake, and Redmaine in a Television Title Elimination Match (x1) **Defeated Lisa Seldon and Estelle Webb (x2) *Underground X 2011 Spirit Cup Holder (1x) **Defeated Johnny Chainz and Trevin Sands. *Underground X Undisputed Championship (current) **Defeated Cesar Salazar. Moves Finishers *'Law of Entropy' **Crucifix hold flipped forward into a DDT. *'Coma' **A standing arm triangle choke turned into a lariat to the back of the opponent's unconscious skull. *'Ruled By Enmity' **Mandible Claw Chokeslam. Signatures *'The Light' **A lighter and bottle of red wine is used to spit fire into the face of whoever opposes Deicide's core values and beliefs. *'Jawbreaker Lariat' *'Judo Throws' *'Guillotine Choke' Moveset Common Moves: :*Wrist-lock followed by multiple shoulder blocks :*Arm wringer :*Knee lift :*Kick to the knee :*Cross chop to the opponent's throat :*Blatant choke :*Swinging neckbreaker :*Stiff lariat :*Multiple neckbreakers :*Drop toe hold into bottom turnbuckle :*Swinging cradle suplex :*Multiple backbreakers :*Spike DDT :*Headbutt :*One-handed bulldog Miscellaneous Gimmick :*Exploits religion for his own propaganda. Appearance :*'Physical Description:' thin everywhere; limbs; hair, etc. :*'Wrestling Attire:' Grey trunks with black trim; Grey tape from wrist to mid-forearm; knee pads; cowboy style wrestling boots. :*'Street Attire:' Homeless chic. Managers :*His followers (his devoted cult fanbase) Influences :*Rage Rodriguez :*Jeremiah Jihad Notable Allies :*Jake Norton :*Jeremiah Jihad Notable Feuds :*Johnny Roman :*The Elect :*Teresa Quaranta :*Trevin Sands Quote(s): :*"Kiss the ring and be one with Anthony Elverum." :*"I am the divine and the right." :*"Spread the word of Anthony Elverum." Entrance Music: :*'"The Wasteland"' by Chelsea Wolfe (UX) current :*'"Thank God for the Evening News"' by Fulton Lights (The Crusade, Xcore Wrestling, Sin Wrestling) Links :*Sin Wrestling :*Victory Wrestling :*Underground X